


Rien à sauver

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean's True Form, First Blade, Mark of Cain, Other, Sassy Dean, True Forms, deanmon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pensait pouvoir le raisonner, pouvoir le ramener à la raison...<br/>Il avait eu tort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien à sauver

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Rien à sauver  
> Fandom : Supernatural (un peu spoil saison 10)  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Angst léger  
> Personnages : Dean, Castiel  
> Nombre de mots : 349  
> Commentaires :  
> Bah, j'ai écris cette bricole après avoir regardé l'épisode 2 de la saison 10, parce que Deanmon dans cet épisode est tellement méchant (sans être pour autant aussi diabolique qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre) que j'ai totalement flashé. Et dans cette fic, Cas flash aussi, à sa manière. Je sais que l'épisode 3 va forcément contredire cette fic, donc on peut voir ça comme une sorte d'UA.  
> Sinon, c'était frustrant car la première fois que j'ai écrit cette fic, mon fichier a planté sans sauvegarde; j'ai dû tout réécrire, et c'est chiant.

Il était grandiose.

 

La conviction de Castiel de pouvoir le faire revenir à lui s'effrita à mesure que Dean approchait. Il pensait pouvoir le raisonner.

 

Il avait eu tort.

 

La nouvelle forme de Dean était terrifiante, et il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il avait peur de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. C'était bien trop ancré. A la fois tordu et toujours lui.

Ses cornes, immenses, pointaient vers le ciel, prêtes à éventrer les nuages. Elle formait une courbe voluptueuse, comme les hanches d'une femme, mais n'en demeuraient pas moins acérées. Elles semblaient faites de l'os même du crâne, comme un prolongement tumorale et malsain.

Sa mâchoire était garnie de crocs, rendant son sourire plus terrible encore, sous l'aimable façade du visage familier. La chaleur de son sourire avait laissé place à une sauvagerie nouvelle qui glaçait Castiel jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

Ses serres, couleur de suie, étaient agrippées à la Première Lame et sur son bras scintillait la marque purpurine de Caïn, avec un éclat sombre.  
Castiel ne pouvait en détacher le regard, hypnotisé par la pulsation étrange de cette erreur de la nature souillant le corps de son ami.

« Caaaaas... », susurra ce dernier.  
C'était comme deux voix se superposant. Celle, rauque et douloureuse, de Dean, son Dean qui est si désespéré d'être aimé un jour, mais qui ne voit pas la moindre qualité en lui.  
Et par dessus, celle de la bête qui sommeillait dans son âme et qui a désormais pris le dessus. Qui n'est plus que froideur et folie meurtrière.  
Son grognement tintait aux oreilles de l'ange comme un sinistre glas.  
\- Toi aussi, tu veux « me ramener à la maison » ?  
Castiel secoua la tête en prenant une courte inspiration. L'air lui paraissait soudain très lourd, pesant sur ses épaules.  
\- Non, souffla-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur son poignard céleste à sa ceinture.  
« Je suis venu pour mettre fin à tout ceci, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »  
Le sourire du démon se changea en éclat de rire sardonique.  
\- Tu essayeras.


End file.
